


If I (Don't) Wake Up Dead

by dogf1ght



Category: Fall Out Boy, andtrick - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I just really wanted to write this, M/M, Suicide, sorry joe isn't in this one, this was written in like 3 hours forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are text conversations before and after Pete commits suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I (Don't) Wake Up Dead

_**CONVERSATION WITH: LUNCHBOX 3:23 AM** _

i have 2 do it

i have 2 get high

don't pete

please

you've been clean for two months

you can do this

you can pull through

no i cant

i tried i cant do it

im so sorry

goodbye

no please

where are you

i'll come and get you

please

i love you

i love u 2

but i cant do this

yes you can

i have to do it

i have to get high

no please

where are you

i need you

i can't do this without you

i love you too

but i cant do this

yes you can

you have a week until three months sober

come on

please pete

i need you

no you dont

you had a life before me

you can have one after

but that's not a life i want to go back to 

please pete

take care of everyone

tell my mother i love her

goodbye

i love u

 

_**CONVERSATION WITH: LITTLE DRUMMER BOY 5:15 AM** _

did you hear about pete

yeah

i'm so sorry trick

thanks

i thought he was gonna make it

we all thought that

do you wanna talk about it?

kinda

it's just

i thought he was gonna make it

i thought was gonna get better

i thought

idk

i knew he was strong

he broke

it happens to a lot of people

i didn't think it would happen to him though

like he was so proud

and the first few days was so hard

i know

the shaking he went through almost killed you

joe saw it

i saw it

his mom saw it

we all saw it

we wanted him to get better

not just for him

but for you too

really?

i just kinda thought everyone felt that way

like pete's drug problem was our's too

it was

it affected us all

but you two were something else

a chain that couldn't be broke

you too did everything together

you drove him to his first fucking AA meeting

yeah

that drive was hard

and silent

i miss him

i can tell

you guys were attached at the hip

we just never thought the other hip would disappear like this

neither did i

i gotta go

i gotta go to work

ok

be safe

i love you

 

_**CONVERSATION WITH: PETE** _

(sent: 3:30 am)

bye andy

tell patrick i love him

i'm sorry

(sent: 7:35 am)

i just got these

i don't think i should respond to these

bc it would make me sound weird 

but maybe you'll get this in heaven

or hell

or wherever the fuck you go.

patrick loved you

and you wasted it

you fucking ruined the most perfect person in the world

and now he's fucked up

it's been like 4 hours

the police found you at 4 am

and they called trick first

your lunchbox

not your mom

lunchbox

but you wouldn't know that

please come back

fuck you

 

(sent: 12:45 pm)

i'm sorry

i miss you

come back

 

_**CONVERSATION WITH: PETE THE TREAT 3:00 PM** _

 

(sent at 3:27 am)

i love u

(sent at 9:00 pm)

all I am is angry now

fuck you

the police officers called

and said you oded

on heroin

the only thing you said you wouldn't try

fuck you

i'll see you in hell

 

(sent at 9:15 pm)

i'm sorry

please come back

i need you 

i love you

come back

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AWFUL I'M SO SORRY


End file.
